


When You're Gone

by Tatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean winchester listens avril lavigne, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Songfic, based on 7x02, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatz/pseuds/Tatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester watches the love of his life going towards the death.<br/>Songfic: When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic. I just felt the urge to write because of one Destiel group on facebook that I use to participate. We were talking about the color of Dean's ipod on the currently episode (Captives), which is black and pink; my favorite colors, thanks for asking :)
> 
> BTW, Supernatural doesn't belong me.
> 
> Nathy beta'ed to me o////

Trying to catch up his breath after running down the street like crazy followed by his 2 buddies, Dean Winchester watched Castiel sink in the lake. He was flaring his nostrils; for a couple of seconds he thought he was out of air and a strange feeling of his chest getting tight came up because his world was falling, going down along with Castiel in the middle of the lake.

Bobby and Sam exchanged a few words about what just happened while Dean nodded and agreed, monosyllabic, completely devastated. But something catched up his attention: Cas' trench coat has been drifting on water next to the trio.

Dean crouched and grabbed the soppy fabric, it was almost like he still could feel the warmth of Cas' body in his hand. Feeling two pairs of eyes on him, Dean shook his head and exchanged looks with Bobby and Sam.

"You dumb sonovabitch", he cursed with his voice trembling and a sad smile appeared on his lips. Slowly, Dean folded the fabric that used to wrap up Castiel when a pop rock song popped up in his head.

**When you're gone**

**The pieces of my heart are missing you**

**When you're gone**

**The face I came to know is missing too**

**When you're gone**

**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**

**And make it ok**

He gripped the cloth tighter when he finished to fold the trench coat. Crying silently, Dean abandoned the walls which cover his face when something really bad happens. He still could hear his father saying _"Nut up, Dean. A grown up man doesn't cry. You are a soldier. Suck it up! "_. Even though, none of this shit belongs to him anymore. Castiel has gone and for good.

** I miss you **

 

 

 


End file.
